Empire (série télévisée, 2015)
Cette page est en cours d'édition ! Aidez nous à la terminer. Empire est une série télévisée dramatique musicale américaine créée par Lee Daniels et Danny Strong qui a débuté sur Fox le 7 janvier 2015. Cette série se déroule à New York et est centrée sur une société de divertissement et de musique hip hop, Empire Entertainment, et le drame entre les membres de la famille des fondateurs luttant pour le contrôle de la société. Synopsis Synopsis de la série et saison 1 Empire est une série parlant de Lucious Lyon (interprété par Terrence Howard), chef d'un empire musical dont le règne est incontesté depuis des années. Mais tout cela change lorsqu'il apprend qu'il est atteint d'une maladie et qu'il doit choisir l'un de ses trois fils : Andre, le fils ainé et intelligent de la famille qui est prêt à tout pour récupérer l'Empire (interprété par Trai Byers), Jamal, le fils rejeté de son père à cause de sa sexualité et avec un talent extraordinaire pour le chant (interprété par Jussie Smollett) ou Hakeem, le petit dernier pourri gâté et qui excelle dans le rap (interprété par Bryshere Y. Gray, alias Yazz The Greatest). La mère de ses 3 fils et l'ex-épouse de Lucious, Cookie (interprétée par Taraji P. Henson), qui vient de sortir de prison vient aussi réclamer sa part et complique les choses . Saison 2 Trois mois ont passé depuis l’arrestation de Lucious Lyon (Terrence Howard*, nominé aux Oscars®). Libéré de prison, il retrouve Cookie (Taraji P. Henson, Golden Globe 2016) qui tente de s’emparer du contrôle du label. Malgré le conflit de longue date qui oppose les deux frères Jamal et Hakeem, les Lyon vont devoir s’unir face à un ennemi inattendu afin d’assurer le salut d’Empire. Cookie découvre alors la véritable identité de son nouvel amant tandis que la foi retrouvée d’Andre est mise à mal. Saison 3 Saison 4 Pour fêter les 20 ans d’Empire, Lucious s’apprête à remonter sur scène pour la première fois depuis son coma suite à l’explosion. Il n’a toujours aucun souvenir de sa vie passée et n’est plus l’impitoyable producteur qu’il était. Il fait alors appel à la mystérieuse Claudia pour entamer une thérapie et retrouver la mémoire. Cookie, qui compte bien garder la situation secrète, n’a pas d’autres choix que de prendre les choses en main pour faire tourner le business… Saison 5 Deux ans après la perte de leur maison de disques, Empire, la famille Lyon n'a pas encore remis la main sur leur label mais Lucious et Cookie se sont retrouvés grâce à cette situation. La famille a survécu à des tragédies et elle doit à réunir ses forces afin de repartir à zéro et rebâtir un nouveau projet. Mais la gloire et la fortune ont toujours un coût à payer... Saison 6 Alors que la saison cinq se précipitait vers sa conclusion, LUCIOUS (interprété parTerrence DaShon Howard ) a été contraint de fuir la ville de New York, avec les fédéraux à ses trousses. Pour aggraver les choses, COOKIE (interprétée par la gagnate du Golden Globe de la meilleure actrice Taraji P. Henson) a refusé de l'accompagner, déclarant que lui et Empire n'étaient plus bons pour elle. La saison six commence avec la famille Lyon séparée. Lucious est en fuite et Cookie trouve son propre succès dans la téléréalité. Avec Jamal résidant à Londres et HAKEEM (interprétée par Bryshere Y. Gray) étant très occupé par avec "Empire: The Movie", ANDRE (interprété par Trai Byers) se retrouve enfin assis sur le trône de l'Empire. Face aux menaces de toutes parts, les Lyon devront se réunir pour survivre. Ils devront décider de ce qui est le plus important : Empire ou leur famille. Fiche technique *Titre original : Empire *Titre VF : Empire *Créateurs : Lee Daniels et Danny Strong *Réalisation : Cela dépend des épisodes *Scénario : Lee Daniels, Danny Strong et Ilene Chaiken le plus souvent mais dépend des épisodes *Direction artistique : Chris Cleek *Décors : Caroline Perzan *Costumes : Paolo Nieddu et Rita McGhee *Photographie : Sidney Sidell et Andrew Dunn *Montage : Joe Leonard et Zack Arnold *Musique : Timbaland et Fil Eisler *Casting : Leah Daniels et Claire Simon *Production exécutive : Lee Daniels, Danny Strong, Brian Grazer, Francie Calfo, Ilene Chaiken *Société de production : 20th Century Fox Television et Imagine Entertainment *Sociétés de distribution : **FOX (États-Unis) **Des saisons 1 à 3 : W9 (France) **Seulement la saison 4 : MTV (France) (France) *Pays d'origine : https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_the_United_States.svg?uselang=fr États-Unis *Langue originale : anglais *Format : couleur - 1,78:1 - son Dolby Digital *Genre : Dramatique *Durée : 42 minutes Générique Jussie Smollett & Bryshere Y. Gray : No Apologies Lien de la vidéo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R02mQ-DxixY Paroles : 1: Yazz My mouth is a weapon I ain't scared of nothin' They say he so reckless Bunkie's in the casket Better hit the exit, I'll eat you for breakfast Diamonds on my necklace, guess that's what I'm blessed with I'm a revolutionary, pardon my vocabulary I don't even 'member ever carin' Sue me when I'm in the cemetery I'm legendary Jussie Smollett I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies Excuse me if I'm blunt I say what I want with no apologies And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies 2: Yazz They get mad I keep on talkin' Never mind I beg your pardon Guess I'm just too damn outspoken They can't take me anywhere Will I ever learn my lesson? Try hard not to get arrested Guess I didn't get the message F it, I don't really care Jussie Smollet (Yazz) So much in my head, ohhh (I would let 'em know) It's so hard not to let go (I'm about the dough) The closer that you get, they try to hold you back But a closed mouth don't get fed, no (And can't nobody stop me, y'all) I ain't goin' nowhere (Not even for Obama, y'all) I'm a loose cannon I'm comin' for yah (gunnin' for yah) Hope you're ready (automatic) Ready, aim, fire, fire, legendary Jussie Smollett] I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies Excuse me if I'm blunt I say what I want with no apologies And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw And they won't shut me up, hell naw, hell naw I do what I want And say what I want with no apologies 3: Yazz They can't be mad at me, look at my family I guess it's all in my blood line If you keep ridin' me for my apology You'll be waitin' for a long time] Not sympathetic, I said it, I meant it You don't like it then I could care less Not sympathetic, I said it, I meant it You don't like it then I could care less Jussie Smollet (Yazz) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (One hand on the Bible, I ain't in denial]) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (Your honor, you can blame it on Tiana) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (One hand on the Bible, I ain't in denial) I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry for nothin' I said (Your honor, you can blame it on Tiana) Casting Personnages principaux Acteurs principaux au cours des 6 saisons : *Terrence Howard : Lucious Lyon *Taraji P. Henson : Cookie Lyon *Trai Byers : André Lyon *Jussie Smollett : Jamal Lyon *Bryshere Y. Gray : Hakeem Lyon *Grace Byers : Anika Calhoun *Kaitlyn Doubleday : Rhonda Lyon *Malik Yoba : Vernon Turner *Gabourey Sidibe : Becky Williams *Ta'Rhonda Jones : Porsha Taylor *Serayah : Tiana Brown *Morrocco Omari : Tariq Cousins *Xzibit : Shyne Johnson *Bre-Z : Freda Gatz *Andre Royo : Thirsty Rawlings *Rumer Willis : Tory Ash *Terrell Carter : Warren Hall *Nicole Ari Parker : Giselle Sims-Barker *Rhyon Nicole Brown : Maya Landry *Chet Hanks : Blake *A.Z. Kelsey : Jeff Kingsley *Vivica A. Fox : Candace Mason *Wood Harris : Damon Cross *Meta Golding : Teri Brooks *Katlynn Simone : Treasure *Mario : Devon Personnages récurrents Retrouvez les personnages récurrents des 6 saisons [https://empire-serie.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Cat%C3%A9gorie:Personnages_r%C3%A9currents ici] Prix & Récompenses